


Men in tights?

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jeremy's there for a tad, Leggings, M/M, Romance, Ryan's real blushy and he gets teased quite a bit, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: “Well I’ve always had a thing for tights.”“Men in tights?”“Well...”Ryan is having a bit of trouble keeping himself under wraps around Chad's new idea to wear leggings.





	Men in tights?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts).



> I got the idea from a GTA episode where on the subject of Peter Pan Ryan mentions how he has a thing for tights so I married that with Chad's little adventure wearing leggings.
> 
> Also a birthday gift for a sweet boi

The first time Chad wore tights around the office was for a joke, a joke Ryan could appreciate, but a joke nonetheless.

 

Chad had put them on earlier in the day for the photo shoot for the Rwby tights and apparently found them so comfortable he could wear them for the rest of the day. And so he did. 

 

Ryan was glad they didn’t work in the same office. But some things just couldn’t be avoided. 

 

Ryan was on a Diet Coke run to the break room when he spotted the ginger devil making his way over with Ben. Both were engaged in a conversation about a death battle they were working on, which Ryan was grateful. Although the two could catch him staring at any moment, he could not tear his eyes away from the beauty before him. 

 

The black spandex of Chad’s tights hugged his thighs and the red accents around his waist drew more attention to his glorious behind. Not that Ryan needed any help directing his eyes there. 

 

Ryan’s luck, however, did not last. Chad had caught sight of him and both he and Ben waved over in greeting. 

 

Ryan sure hoped they hadn’t realised he was staring. 

 

Ryan fought back his blush with a smile and waved back at the pair, turning to busy himself with the fridge, hoping they wouldn’t see his pink face. 

 

“You okay there Ryan? Looking a little hot.” It would appear Lady Luck was not on his side today. Ryan gave a side glance at Chad to find the man leaning against the counter, empty coffee mug in hand. Ryan refocused on his task and absolutely did not notice the way Chad’s thighs flexed a little as he kept himself balanced against the counter. 

 

“Uhh, yeah, it was a little hot when I was filming the Know,” Ryan laughed, hoping his blatant lie would ward off anymore prodding. 

 

“That’s good. Maybe you should go cool off, wouldn’t want you fainting on set.” Chad grinned at him and turned to meander away, probably to refill his coffee mug. As Chad was leaving Ryan certainly did not watch the little sway of Chad’s hips, and the jiggle of his thighs and butt as he walked away. 

 

Perhaps he should go and cool off. 

 

~*~

 

The second time Chad wore tights around the office was also as a joke. It was just a joke. At least that’s what Ryan told himself as he watched Chad stick his leg out across a table to tease Yssa. 

 

Chad was just helping with product placement, and because Ryan  _ wasn’t _ staring at him, he wasn’t aware that the light colour of the tights highlighted the thickness of his thighs or the way he bounced with each step. The pink on his face was, again, because it was a little hot on set, and certainly not because of his hardworking co-worker. 

 

It became time for a tactical retreat when Chad began goofing off by spreading his legs over the armrests of his chair. There was no need to make the situation more precarious than it already was. 

 

But as luck would have it his tactical retreat had been counter-attacked. A little further from the set stood Sam, leaning against a wall as he grinned at Ryan.  “See something you like?” Sam quirked an eyebrow, his gaze moving over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan refused to turn around.

 

He sighed, there was no point lying when Sam clearly knew.  “Well I’ve always had a thing for tights,” Ryan shrugged, ignoring the way his face stayed heated. Sam hummed in agreement, eyes still trained over Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“That’s a pretty common kink,” Sam said, his gaze drifting back to Ryan. Sam raked his eyes over the man, taking in the flushed cheeks and the way his hands tensed as he held them awkwardly at his sides. “Men in tights? That’s pretty gay.” Sam’s grin stretched across his face as he suppressed his laughter. Ryan shook his head, a small smile cracking over his face. 

 

“You do you dude, or Chad.” Sam shrugged. “Both of you could do with getting laid.” Ryan laughed quietly as he shook his head, trying not to let the embarrassment drown him.

 

With his tactical retreat now thoroughly ruined, and in hindsight was not tactical in the slightest, Ryan begrudgingly made his way to the Achievement Hunter office. As Ryan opened the door he found the Lads messing about with each other, clearly hyped from the leftover energy from whatever video they last recorded. Gavin turned when he heard the door open and greeted Ryan in only a way that Gavin could,  “What’s gotten your knickers in a twist?”

 

Ryan shook his head, an embarrassed smile still plastered across his face. He dragged his hands through his hair as he sighed. “Nothing, it was just a little hot on set.” Ryan dismissed as he turned his computer on. The lads looked at each other and back to Ryan, who seemed extremely invested in the way his computer booted up. Whatever it was, it’ll come up eventually. Most things of this nature usually did.

 

~*~

 

It had been days since the tights incident, weeks some would say, and Ryan was grateful he wasn’t to be tortured any longer. At least in the physical form. As it was, this day was like any other day in the Achievement Hunter office. They waited for everyone to arrive, recorded a few videos with whoever was available, chucked weapons and breakable objects around the room. Just a normal day at work.

 

It had been settled in the office for a while, Gavin out doing who knows what, Lindsay and Michael out in the recording booth, Geoff and Jack hadn’t turned up to work that day, and Jeremy was practically deaf as his headphones sat nestled on his ears. Ryan enjoyed the quiet as he tinkered with the servers and made sure their next recording would at least start smoothly on the technological side of things. 

 

The opening of the door startled Ryan, having been so immersed in the realm of codes and the odd forum site. As with any other day in the Achievement Hunter office, many people would just come and go, and Ryan looked up to greet them and get right back to work. However, as it turns out, this day was trying not to be like any other day in the Achievement Hunter office. In fact, this day may or may not be attempting to kill him.

 

There in the doorway stood Chad James, wide smile and keys in hand. And clad in a pair of black leggings with what appeared to be pleather panelling reaching up his thighs and hugging the curve of his ass. These tights were certainly not from the Rwby line and were certainly not being worn for product placement. Behind Chad stood Sam, a devilish smile on his face as he made eye contact with Ryan. That cheeky son of a bitch.

 

Chad sauntered over to Ryan's desk, the sway of his hips seeming over exaggerated, but Ryan wouldn’t know because he was not ogling his respected co-worker. Chad leant against his desk, much like the time in the kitchen, only the lower desk caused Chad to flex his thighs more overtly to keep his balance. 

 

“Hey Rye, heard you weren’t doing anything for dinner tonight,” Chad said, grinning down at him.

 

Ryans heart thundered away in his chest as his mind ran through all the implications. Chad was aware of Ryan’s predicament and was propositioning him, Chad was aware and was teasing him, or Sam was just the biggest cocktease who wanted to watch Ryan squirm. Either way, someone remind Ryan to murder Sam after this. If Ryan wasn’t dead himself.

 

Ryan cleared his throat and looked up at Chad, training his eyes on Chad's face. When had those hazel eyes been so warm?  “Uh yeah, why?” Ryan raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

 

“Just wondering if you’d like to tag along, I had a reservation and I was going to go with Sam but something came up.” Ryan’s head snapped over to the doorway where Sam mock saluted him and walked off, a shit eating grin from ear to ear. 

 

“Sure,” Ryan dragged out the word as he reigned himself in from dragging his eyes down Chad. “Where’s the place?”

 

Chad waved him off as he turned to leave, “I’ll pick you up later. Don’t worry about dress code, I heard it’s really casual.” Chad winked over his shoulder as he left, clearly suppressing a wide grin and the laughter threatening to bubble out and ruin his ‘suave exit’.

 

The Achievement Hunter door slammed shut as Ryan sat speechless at his desk. 

“So I’m guessing your knickers won’t be twisted for much longer?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
